Spyro
by darkness wasted
Summary: Spyro is upset and it's up to Sparkz and Cynder to get him back on track.


**My first Spyro the Dragon fanfic. Don't go all that hard on me seeing as I write for more Sonic the Hedgehog than any other game or manga. So here's my very first Spryo the Dragon fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Walking through the ruins of his home, the purple dragon stopped at the river side with his best buddy Sparkz. The dragon fly hovered next to Spyro with a questioning look. The young dragon looked down at the river and sighed deeply.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Spyro said while rolling his eyes. He curled up and laid on the moist ground. Sparkz sighed and kicked back on his buddy's back and took a rest himself.

"Do you mind? I'm not really in the mood to be turned into your personal bed." Spyro said shaking his brother off his back.

"Whoa! Jees! Hey what bit you in the butt this morning?" Sparkz said as he tried to keep from falling off the dragon's spinney back.

"I'm just not in that good of a mood, Sparkz."

"Well I can fix that if you would stop trying to kill me! My god you really need a hobby or something. No matter what I always get into some type of trouble around you. Shesh."

"That's why I'm angry, Sparkz."

"Huh?"

"Cynder, The Dark Master, no matter what I do or where I go I put everyone into trouble." The young dragon said with a sigh. He placed his head on his paws and shuck his head. Sparkz frowned and looked at his friend. He hovered above Spyro and sighed. Then an idea came into his head. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Wait here my purple friend. Your buddy Sparkz has got your back once again!" with that the yellow dragon fly few off. Spyro raised an eyebrow and sighed. He looked back to the river and just watched the water flow.

"Alright! I'm back!"

"Hurray?" Spyro said in a toneless voice and not even looking back at his friend.

"Oh. What the....turn around! Jees, Spyro! I brought someone to help! What ever happened to your manners. Mom and dad wouldn't like that. Haha. Ya know mom, " then in his best female voice Sparkz said, "It's rude to turn your back on company. No matter who it is."

"Sparkz, I really don't want to..."

"Spyro?"

Spyro sighed and looked back to see his black dragon friend Cynder. She smiled at him and he gave a weak smile back. Sparkz smirked and crossed his arms. His idea was to get the idea of always being trouble out of Spyro's head. And his thought was _A girl is always the answer. Duh._

"Hey, Cynder. Whatever Sparkz has told you just ignore him. He has a way of telling over exaggerated ideas." Spyro said while giving Sparkz a dark look.

"What! Oh it's on! Come on! Put'em up! I'm not afraid to aahhh!" Spyro flicked the dragon fly off one of his horns and Sprakz landed inside a hollow tree.

"Hehe. Come on, Spyro. You can't honestly believe whoever hangs with you gets into trouble."

"It's true, Cynder. Everyone."

"Well let's test your theory."

"It's not a theroy. It's the truth."

Cynder shuck her head and smiled. She stood beside Spyro and nudged him to walk with her. He sighed and got up onto his feet. He followed next to Cynder and the two young dragons walked onward.

"Phew. Oh...hey! Hey wait for me! You throw me into a tree then walk off? What kind of friend are ya! Hey! Spyro! Spyro, my wings aren't as big as yours! Spyro!" Sparkz shouted as he flew off after the two dragons.

--

"Alright, Spyro. Look in there." Cynder smiled as she pointed into the water. Spyro raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously. They were further down river and came to a sudden stop.

"Go on. Look." she giggled. Spyro lowered his head and frowned. He just saw himself looking back at him.

"All I see is me, Cynder." the young black dragon went and stood next to her purple friend and looked down into the water.

"Ya know what I see?"

"The handsome devil known as Spakrz?" the dragonfly smirked as he looked into the water.

"Hehe. No. Sorry, Sparkz. Spyro?"

"What is it do you see then, Cynder?" Spyro asked as he looked at himself in the water.

"I see a brave dragon. My best friend. A true hero. Someone who would give up his life to save another. Even if they were a stranger to him. That's what I see." Cynder smiled.

"All I see is a nusence to everyone." Spyro frowned.

"The person you see isn't who I see." Cynder smiled.

"I still say that devilish looking dragon fly there is mighty handsome. But hey that's just me. I mean come on now. You cannot say I don't look good. Huh? Come on." Sparkz smiled as he looked into the water.

"Oh Sparkz. This is about Spyro." Cynder sighed.

"He's pretty good looking too. Not as good as me but not bad for a purple dragon I guess." Sparkz shrugged with a grin.

"Thanks bro. You're a lot of help." Spyro said while rolling his eyes.

"Anytime buddy. Anytime."

"Alright look. Spyro listen to me! You're so special that you have no idea what you're capable of. You never were so depressed before about any of this. Why now?"

"Why not now?"

"It's stupid thats why. Spyro listen. If you were really as bad as you say. Then no one would be around you. No one would be your friend. No one would love you like I er mean everyone does."

"Hey hey hey. I heard that." Sprakz laughed.

"You heard nothing lightning bug." Cynder said as she swished her tail knocking Sparkz into another hollow tree.

"Hahah. Nice shot, Cynder. But what was that about love?"

"Huh? Oh...uh. Nothing! Now come one! We better head back or the old ones would get worried again."

"I still feel...."

"Oh and I bet I can beat you there without breaking a sweat." Spyro looked up and grinned. Cynder smiled back. He was getting over it without realizing it himself.

"Ready?" Cynder smiled. She gasped when Spyro shot into the air and his laughter echoing off. She laughed and dashed off.

"Puh! Yuck! Hey you just kicked me into some...hello? Hey? Hey! Hey wait up! Spyro! Cynder! Wait! Argh!" Sparkz took off with green swamp like liquid oozing off him as he went.

* * *

**Well there it is. Don't kill me. Peace.**


End file.
